


Not So Simple

by FlamingFlower68



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlower68/pseuds/FlamingFlower68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say being rich is fun . I think that it's the opposite . Being the oldest son of a very rich(and very dangerous) family isn't always fun . When people ask me 'how's the rich life ?' I retort by saying ' How's it like being buried with assignments? ' </p><p>Life isn't always fun being me. That's why I'm here . To tell you all how it's like being me .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and welcome to another story . This story was actually my own creation that was stuck in my head for a long time now . So I thought that I should give it a try and here it is ~ 
> 
> WARNING : THIS IS A SLASH STORY WHICH MEANS THAT THERE IS GOING TO BE YAOI

My name's Alexander . Alexander Williams . My mother was an English woman while my father was unknown but we'll get to that . At this moment,I'm 15 years of age and I'm going into sixteen. I got my looks,mostly,from my mother . I have brown hair that isn't so messy,meaning that it's always a tuff of hair that,surprisingly,doesn't look like a bird's nest . My dark blue eyes were from my father's side. Something that always.. irks me heavily . I hated my father with burning passion,he caused so much misery for my mother but,again,that's something we'll get to. Being rich doesn't always guarantee nice clothes. I tend to wear clothes that are much more comfortable and less stuffy. So I opted for a black tee that had 'Lucky Little Lamb' written in white with a creepy lamb mascot with it . All of that being topped with a blue hoodie and normal jeans . Aside from myself,I also have younger siblings . All 3 of them,even though we look related,we aren't because Mum adopted them . The ones after me are twins,a boy and a girl,both being 13 years old . Riekan,or Rei,and Lione(it's pronounced as Li-own ),or Li for short,both names goes to them respectively . They both have auburn coloured hair with hazel eyes,they're both mischiveous with their daily pranks that they always pull off . The youngest is a boy of the age of 10 . The recent member of our family that was adopted almost a year ago . His name is Warren . Warren's a discreet and shy little fella . He's really skilled with electronics and.. uhmm.. other stuff . He has soft black unruly hair that's really cute on him,especially after he wakes up in the morning . His bed hair is something to be awed by . His eyes are something else though,he has unique eyes . Both of them being the colour magenta . It might seem weird at first but it really fits him . And last but not least are my parents . I ,honestly, don't have a father because.. well,my father was a rapist . He raped my mother who was 15 at the time . My birth mother was given the name Syarien ( that's Sha-ri-en ),a lovely name really . My late grandfather,Louxis(Lou-sis),took my mother in after she was cast off to the streets after her original family who threw her out of the house . My mother was 8 at the time and when my grandfather took her in,she trained in the arts of.. self-defence for 7 years before that fateful night happened . She was strolling dow the streets before someone had grabbed her and drugged her thus,raping her . Later,she knew that she was pregnant with me but she didn't seem to be traumatised as other rape victims were.. my maids told me that she seemed almost.. happy,as if someone had given her a miracle . Needless to say that it was me . She raised me and took care of me as every mother did and not once did she hated me for being the product of her rape and it goes without saying that my mother was a awesome mum . She really had a heart of gold . Her kindness was something that people often talk about around the mansion . My other parent is a female . A woman that my mother had fallen in love with almost a decade ago . Her name was Elisha . She had fair skin and black hair that shines in the moonlight . She captured my mother's heart and in return,she gave my mother hers . They had a beautiful wedding and even happier marriage . But not everything is as it seems . Although my family seems like a normal rich family,behind the curtain,we're actually a family that rules the Underground bussiness . In other words,my Mum,Syarien, is the Donna of one of the Underworld's strongest famiglia,the ' L'esercito di Demoni ' which translates to ' The Army of Demons ' in english . So basically,that results with me being the heir of the famiglia .

But being the heir isn't always promising . For instance,I have suitors . Male suitors . All 4 of them are male . Yeah.. It's not like I hate them or anything,they're really sweet and kind to me despite being the heir to their own famiglia . Let's introduce them,shall we? Let's follow the age . First,there's Lafayette Blason . He's a very nice guy,per say.. He's usually the one to buy me clothes or other fancy things . Lafayette has silky ash blonde hair that suits him very well and blue eyes to go with them . Everything he wears just screams 'Fashion!',something that we're all used to . After that,there's Kuroi Yukishita . A boy from Japanese heritage . He has soft black hair that seemed to be as black as the shadows that creep around during night time . His eyes were a special trait of his because they're very.. beautiful . His eyes were split into two halves . The upper half being the colour white while the bottome half was of the colour cyan,giving it the perfect blend of colour . He has a much more calm attitude than the other,which is something good if you're me and he often sends me tea as a gift . A gift that my Mum enjoys,being the lady that adores tea with such passion . Those are the two older suitors . Next,we have Alejandro Castillo(everyone knows how to say this right? ) . A boy from the lovely country,Spain . Alejandro's a very passionate and kind-hearted boy . He has a bright and happy-go-lucky attitude that never fails to make me smile . He has brown chestnut hair and emerald eyes that shine with anticipation when he's faced with problems or conflicts . In short,Alejandro is a very dangerous man under his happy complexion . Last but not least,we have Thomas Rössel . He's different than the others.. or most boys I've met . He's really shy around me,he also tries to act tough even though he's soft and fluffy inside his heart . Thomas tries his hardest to impress me,even go his own way to make sure that the smile on my face stays there . If and when i'm threatened,they'll all become violent . Very violent against my assailant . It's their loyalty that always manages to awe me . That's all of them.. my lovely and loyal suitors including my family . All of my suitors are from different parts of the world so that.. the bussiness may expand . Which leads me to this . My school . Carnefice(Ker-ne-fi-che) Academy,it means ' Executioner ' in english but the academy that was built solely for rich kids . But some of the are clueless that a few of us are part of the mafia . Oh how clueless they are..


	2. School Life

Alexander's POV

Starting from where we left off,my school is a normal rich kid's academy . Believe it or not,I'm sort of popular in school,something that I dislike deeply . I don't like all the attention that was thrown in my way,it's very distracting . Especially if you add up my suitors . I don't mind the attention that I get from them but the stares are.. unsettling,to say the least . Not to mention my job as the Vice President of the Student Council . The President being Lafayette,he doesn't do much really . He just sits there and do paperwork all day with me helping him . Sometimes the others join aswell because they said something about 'keeping me safe' and stuff . I appreciate their efforts but I wasn't raised in the arts of swordsmanship for nothing .

But anyway,I should really tell you how the school works . Carnefice Academy was built to educate children from wealthy families . It's spilt into two parts,one for the Middle school section and the other for the Highschool section . Lafayette,being the oldest,is at his last year of Highschool followed by Kuroi who's in his second year along with Alejandro . Meanwhile,Thomas and I are starting our first year in Highschool . Now that I've thought about it,I never really did describe how Thomas looked like . Well,he has crimson red hair and golden eyes that makes any enemy fall to their knees . So,it's nice having Thomas with me,it makes me feel less jittery and nervous . Now,I know that my rank seems a bit out-of-place for a freshman but trust me,I didn't want it either . But as it turns out,Lafayette was the one who chose me without anyone's consent but his alone . Which caused a mob of haters after me . 

That's enough reminiscence . Let's get back to bussiness . 

Normal POV 

Alex was walking in the hallway towards the Student Council's office . It was a usual evening . Clubs were having their practices and meetings here and there . He let out a sad sigh " I should be out there doing archery practise but I'm stuck in here with piles of paperwork . " before he could talk another step and go on his merry way,he was stopped by an arm that circled around his waist " Don't be so glum,amore . " he turned his head,already knowing who it was . Alejandro stood there beside him,smiling at him . Alexander gave a pouty expression " You're saying that because you don't have all this work piled on you shoulders . " 

Alejandro chuckled as he pecked Alex on the cheek causing the boy to be slightly flushed " J-Jerk.. " he mumbled look away to hide his red face . " You should really stop teasing the poor boy,Alejandro . " Alex was shocked to see both Kuroi and Thomas walking towards them " What are you all doing here? " With a toothy grin,Thomas replied " We decided to help you with your paperwork " the reaction they got was a delightful one from Alex " Really ?! " Kuroi nodded and ruffled Alex's tuff of hair " We thought that it'd be good to lend a hand sometimes . " " Thank you so much ! " the smiling and happy expression that Alex had made Alejandro,Kuroi and Thomas cooed in their hearts .

" What are we waiting for ? Let's go ! " He grabbed on their hands and run(*coughsskipped* ) to the office . He opened the door and peaked in " Lafayette? Are you in here? " within seconds,he'd gotten a reply " I'm in here,mon cher . " " Oh good . " Alex gave a relieved sigh and walked in,the others trailing in behind him " Konnichiwa . " " Ola ~! " " Guten Tag.. " almost immediately,Lafayette stiffened " What are you all doing here..? " he asked calmly even though his tone was very agitated . 

Alejandro stepped forward,hiding his smirk from Alex " We decided to help Alex with his paperwork,that's all,amigo. " " Is that so.. ? " Alex seemed oblivious to the tick mark that had made itself known on Lafayette's face . " Umm.. guys? Maybe we should get on with the paperwork.. ? " Alex interupted with a confused face . " Yes.. we should . " Kuroi gave them both a look so that they'd stop .

Lafayette cursed under his breath " Tsk.. " " Anyway.. we're here to help Alex right ? " Thomas tried to diffuse the situation . Alex nodded his head furiously " Yeah ! " After the almost-fight was diverted,they sat along a huge table that happened to be in the room . Not long after,Alex had gotten so exhausted that he'd fallen asleep after signing a few hundred papers . Kuroi stopped and turned to the sleeping brunette next to him,petting his head . 

" I hope none of you forget our agreement . " the brought on a snort from the only spainiard in the room . " I don't think that we can,idiot . " he leaned back on his chair and stretched his sore back muscles . " After all,we vowed on our family's pride . " Lafayette hummed and tapped his fingers on his mahogany table " Indeed we did,Alejandro.. Indeed we did . " Thomas gave no regards towards his rivals as he kept signing the papers . " We had an agreement and that's it . The winner of course is.. " their attention turned towards the slumbering brunette who was unaware of his surroundings .

'The one who gets to keep Alex . '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is a wrap for chapter 2 ~! I hope you all loved it owo soo..yeah xD

**Author's Note:**

> And that is all for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and fe free to give me some constructive critictism ~! Yeah :DD


End file.
